


Looking at her

by RogueDevlin



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueDevlin/pseuds/RogueDevlin
Summary: Nanoha and Fate fly once again together after the incident that nearly killed her in space.
Relationships: Fate Testarossa Harlaown/Takamachi Nanoha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Looking at her

**Author's Note:**

> This is the one weird time where I need to start with a note.
> 
> The short drabble below was inspired by a beautiful illustration of Fate in her Blaze Form from Nanoha Detonation art.
> 
> Hopefully It appears embedded below, if not it can be found at:  
> https://yande.re/post/show/462737

**Looking at her**

And the blonde aspiring Enforcer looked right into the bright blue eyes of the auburn haired heroine extending her hand for hers to take as she released Bardiche from its device mode. 

Nanoha waited a second to extend her fingers out to link with Fate's with the characteristic natural reflex that drew them to each other as they always did. It was time to fly again, finally after all her injuries have been taken care of.

Fate's magic had healed her out of immediate danger in outer space but the extension of her injuries had required surgeries and advanced procedures, and Fate had been with her every step of the way.

Holding Raising Heart in between her fingers, she closed her eyes briefly and found herself again with the rush of wearing her Barrier Jacket. She had missed that feeling deeply.

She hadn’t seen Fate this happy in weeks. Her radiant smile warmed her completely. More than anything she wanted to feel. In the weeks after the incident, she kept remembering the conversation with her young self. She would fight for the love of others, because she knew she was loved in many ways by her family and her friends.

Nanoha turned to the owner of the intense crimson eyes looking at her and with her heart racing, linked her fingers with Fate's, knowing once again they would always be together as they flew away. Because no one made her feel as loved as those eyes told her. She didn’t need the words. She knew.

They had arrived up high in the sky and in a sudden rush, Nanoha held on to Fate close. 

“Thank you.”

Fate beamed at her and blushed.

“You don’t have to…”

Hovering over the city, the world disappeared as she lost herself into those crimson eyes that drew her in with even more strength than the first time she had seen them. Those eyes that were closer to her than ever. 

Fate held her breath without moving, until Nanoha was so close to her, she used her free hand to hold her by the waist.

Nanoha hid her face in Fate’s neck, enjoying the warm feeling of her body against hers. The same feeling she had fleetingly enjoyed as consciousness had taken over her that day.

“One day…” Nanoha whispered.

…

…

...

_One day you will meet that person_

_for which your love will be as deep as the ocean_

_and you will want to protect their happiness._

…

…

...

_One day you will love yourself._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_One day_

_..._

_…_

_..._

Nanoha looked at Fate, still deeply asleep. She had been such a cute kid and yet nothing compared to the beauty she was now.

The woman that shared with her a bed together, a home, a daughter and a committed love...and a lifetime. Past and future.

A lifetime that started as enemies confronted, turned to innocent friendship that eventually was not enough for either of them. 

Because now Nanoha knew better. She loved herself enough. For their daughter and for Fate. Her family.

Because no one made her feel like Fate did, and now she would take every opportunity to show her. She slid towards her under the sheets and her hands found their natural way under Fate’s gown while kissing her awake.

Fate was hers and she was Fate’s.


End file.
